


The truth that will remain untold (you'll never know)

by Naylias



Category: EXO (Band), Power - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Character Death, Crime, Falling out, Gen, Grief, Interrogation, Lawyers, Medical Drugs, Mental Illness, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse and Torture, Police, Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sketchy Governments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylias/pseuds/Naylias
Summary: "Kris smiled at me and he watched me leave.""There was no contact after the meeting?""No, ma'am.""Were you planning to contact him again?""...Yes. But the night I decided to do it, he had... passed.""Do you regret not contacting him earlier?" The monotone therapist had finally looked up at Junmyeon and he thought she wasn't real for the longest second.He bit his lip nervously and looked back down."No."------------Where 11 boys try to understand and find the traitor among them that killed the 12th.
Relationships: Suggested Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Apparent

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So enjoy as I try to put it into words. Sorry for any errors

_“Now, onto breaking news with reporter Kim who is outside the Crime scene. Yifan Wu, or more commonly known as Kris Wu. Son of two prominent politicians of the Communist party of China, has been found dead in his Seoul apartment this morning. Officials are reporting it is an apparent suicide. Mrs. Kim, what information has been given to you reporters on the scene?”_

\-- 

Junmyeon slowly opened the file he had seen before. His eyes scanned over the information he had once stared at in disbelief before. His fingers lightly shook before Junmyeon forcebly stopped them. He thought it best to rather focus on his chewed fingernails. Maybe it was time for a manicure. 

He avoided looking up. He never felt well during interviews. Asking the questions didn’t seem any better to him. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to start speaking. But before he could say a word to his old friend, he was interrupted. 

“Junmyeon, you’re going to help me right? I didn’t do whatever they think I did. I-I mean you don’t necessarily think I did it do you? You’re here to help me right? Junmyeon, you know me!” His friend spoke in a rushed hurry. His voice was raspier than he remembered. Junmyeon always remembered a smooth voice. 

Did he know him? Junmyeon closed his mouth and thought long and hard. It’s been years since they’ve all last seen each other. Years since he’s known them. He looked over the man’s ragged appearance. His once put together, gentle friend looked sickly. His black hair was unkempt and nappy. A dark glint present in his eye. A 180 from his former self. The grey dull room went well with his aura. Junmyeon’s throat felt incredibly dry and his stomach sick. 

Junmyeon forced himself to keep looking at his friend. He felt he owed him that in the very least. Junmyeon tried to see the trace of an innocent kid he knew before. All he saw was corruption. Maybe once in the past Junmyeon would've help him without question. Maybe if the man was the child he once knew, no matter the situation, he would reach out. But suddenly a realization struck him. Something he avoided thinking about until this very moment. An ugly epiphany. 

Junmyeon didn’t know this man at all. 

\-- 

_“Right now, the atmosphere out here at the door of the crime is very grim. There are local police as well as government specialists out here analyzing the space. The whole neighborhood is locked down as this death shakes the world of politics. All police are refusing to comment and right now we are just waiting for analysts to finish and hopefully, soon we’ll have answers.”_

\-- 

Junmyeon had a job to do. Although he was given the case due to his past, he was also a very competent doctor. No one questioned the higher-up's decision to have him evaluate his past friends. He needed to build rapport with them and get them to say the truth of the night of the evident suicide. It was supposed to be easy, but he couldn’t feel any more uncertain about what exactly he was supposed to do. 

All those years of research and training went down the drain as soon as he stepped in the room. 

It was the same chair, same room, same relationship with the person across from him. 

But, a very different person seated. 

The atmosphere had dramatically changed from the first time he entered. Junmyeon kept his gaze to the opened file. He felt his fingers twitch under the table as the older stared at him. It had been about 5 minutes since he entered the room, neither of them had said a word. 

“Why am I here Dr. Kim?” His older friend finally asked with a raised eyebrow, seemingly annoyed at his presence. He too had a different look in his eyes than he did all those years ago. Junmyeon didn’t know whether to feel saddened by the fact or terrified. He looked exhausted and angry. All tense without a second to relax. He radiated stress. Junmyeon knew he was absorbing all of it. He had even worse bags under his eyes, then Junmyeon wondered in his head if he was too late. 

He swallowed and cleared his head. 

“You know why,” was all he could muster with as much fake confidence as he could find in his body. He turned the file so the other could read it. 

At that moment, his friend smiled and finally looked away from Junmyeon, not once glancing at the file. 

“Always the straightforward one right?” His voice was quiet now. Weak. Different from what Junmyeon had just heard. Different from how he was like all those years ago. Junmyeon supposed change at this point was to be expected and accepted. He couldn’t imagine how he could embrace it now, that tragedy had just ripped the veil of hope off his head. There wasn’t any other lens to look at this from. There was no time to regret, or second guess every action. Change was evergoing and Junmyeon never learned how to follow it. 

But for a moment, Junmyeon wished he had changed as well. 

\-- 

_“Authorities have not yet confirmed on this apparent suicide. They have stated that with this specific case they have to keep all options open and the Korean government has released an official statement that they will investigate and find out the truth to give the Wu family closure. As of right now, there are no more details but we will be reporting as more and more information comes out to light.”_

\-- 

“Ah, Suho, Good to see you again.” Junmyeon cringed internally at the old nickname he was given in his early teens. He schooled his expression and sat down. He was supposed to be better at this already. 

But he started speaking as soon as he saw him; different from the others. 

“It’s been a while. I wish we would’ve again met under different circumstances,” Junmyeon started smoothly. Good, He was doing good. 

_‘One last time,’_ He reminded himself. Soon this torture had to be over. 

“Don’t look so displeased to see me,” His old rival smiled. A fake smile, always a bad start. 

He looked a bit more put together and rested. Junmyeon wondered if they went easier on him. He looked more at ease but again, the same look as the others rested in his eyes. Junmyeon wondered if he was seeing things. Maybe he desperately wanted to see a saving grace in them. 

“I’d assume you’d be just as displeased as I am if you were in my position,” He finally responded, as he sat down in front of him. He had a job to do. He wasn’t here for old time sake. 

“Is that what you think Suho?” He asked in wonder. He took his time looking over Junmyeon, almost as if he was assessing him. Junmyeon didn’t appreciate how uncomfortable it made him feel. He looked in between his eyebrows avoiding his calculating gaze. 

“Why did you request me?” 

There was a pause. Then, another fake smile. 

“Minseok did tell me you were straightforward as always.” 

That made him freeze. All his conviction disappeared and Junmyeon mildly panicked. They wouldn’t have time to talk. They were in different cells and weren’t allowed to speak to each other. Junmyeon has also seen them back to back with at the very least 5 minutes in between each of them. Junmyeon studied the man’s posture and cocksure look. There was a familiar twitch of the man's lips. 

“Minseok didn’t say anything to you.” He caught his lie. 

“But, didn’t he say something to you?” He asked, suddenly amused. Junmyeon felt irritation start to pick at him. He broke his gaze and looked away. He took a breath and refocused. Once again, opening the file. This time it was easier to do. 

“By the looks of it, you’re not any different either.” The man continued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Aren’t I?” Junmyeon felt the need to challenge. This time, confidently looking him in the eye. His black hair covering his forehead and almost falling over his eyes. He usually styled his hair away from his face, Junmyeon remembered. He looked better off than the others. His bags weren’t as prominent and his hair looked normal. Just like the others, they had light bruising on their faces and necks where Junmyeon could see. He didn’t think to ask the others what had happened and he certainly wouldn’t ask him. 

This time, he smiled a true smile. An amused one, but a real one nonetheless. Junmyeon suddenly recalled all he knew about him. He liked playing games. He liked tricking people and setting traps. He liked having his own version of fun. Junmyeon once upon a time admired that and loved that. Not a single boring moment with him. 

Suddenly, Junmyeon was wishing for the first time, that the man in front of him was different than he once knew him. 

\-- 

_“We have received information that 3 total suspects have been arrested. It appears that the days following up to the suicide, Mr. Wu met up with 3 men. Their DNA on the crime scene. As of now, we do not know their identities and authorities have refused to comment due to the sensitivity of the case. But it is looking to turn into a homicide case. Of course, nothing is confirmed as of now. Tensions rise between South Korea and China as the Wu family demands answers.”_

\-- 

"How long have you known?” 

“A while.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because, I didn’t know it was real.” 

“How are you sure it’s real now?” 

He tapped on the table faster, he was getting nervous. 

“I’m no entirely sure. But with the fake ones… it was always hazy, it didn’t feel like anything but a nightmare.” 

Junmyeon waited for him to go on. 

“This time,” He started off, his voice craking. “This time, it didn’t feel like a dream. Even if I don’t have the full picture, I know.” 

Junmyeon leaned forward his hand flat on the metal table. “What do you know?” 

“It wasn’t any of us.” 

“Who was it?” 

His friend seemed to smile, he looked down in an attempt to hide it. Istead, he laughed like a madman. He ugly cackles seemed to eventually die into childish giggles. 

“Who was it? I don’t have time for anyone’s games right now.” 

“I don’t think you want to know.” 

“Damn it! Tell me now!” He demanded, angrily standing up and pushing the chair so hard it fell. 

“It was you.” He said simply. 

The air stilled and Junmyeon scoffed. 

“What shit are you sprouting at me?” 

“Oh _Junmyeonie_ ,” A satisfied grin made his way onto his face, matching his crazed eyes. The feeling of regret sat at the back of Junmyeon’s mind. 

The man leaned forward and almost whispered. 

“You’ll never know. “ 

\-- 

_“The Korean Police Force will give a formal announcement about the on going investigation into the suicide of Kris Wu. We have Intel telling us that a very important details of the case will finally be released to the public and perhaps an answer to this case will finally ease the minds of the Wu family and the Chinese and Korean governments. We have gotten information about the suspects and their connection with Kris Wu in our tonight special, 'What really happened to Kris?' Where experts and officials on the case will come on the show to give answers to our pressing questions, don’t forget to tune in at 9 p.m. Now, back to our weather forecast."_

\--


	2. Chapter One: Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice reuniting.

Junmyeon straightened himself out in the bathroom, he avoided meeting his own eyes in the mirror and made sure there was no evidence of his breakfast on his white coat.. He calmed his nerves by tapping on his palm. He rolled his shoulders a few times, trying to convince himself to relax. 

He cleared his throat and bit his lip. Once again in the span of 5 minutes he tried to readjust the sink faucet. No matter how many times he pushed down the knob that controls the water flow the little drip noise didn’t stop. 

It was a pesky little  _ plop plop plop plop plop plop.  _

He sighed and tried to focus once again to prepare for his very long day awaiting him. 

Suddenly, a familiar face walked out of one of the stalls, the farthest one. Junmyeon almost missed the face in the mirror. His eyebrows furrowed as he quickly turned his head to confirm what his eyes had seen. 

“Kyungsoo?” He asked with a confused look. He hadn’t seen him in years, only glimpses of him in the news and social media. Kyungsoo gave a nod and stepped to his side in front of the sink. He put down his suitcase and started washing his hands. 

“I didn’t expect you to become vain after all this time, you’ve been in front of the mirror for quite a while, you didn’t even notice me walk in.” His deep voice spoke out rather softly as he turned the water off and dried his hands. After a second he looked back up to Junmyeon and made eye contact. Always the confident one. 

Junmyeon met his gaze and was suddenly reminded why he was here once again. His pointer fingernail started picking at his thumb. He was going to ask why he was there before even remembering where there was. A high security prison. A bathroom in that high security prison, but Junmyeon supposed it was all the same nonetheless. 

“I’m not vain.” He said after he realized he spaced out staring at Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo gave a tight small smile but didn’t break eye contact. 

“Of course,”

A few very long seconds went by before Junmyeon let his shoulders drop, leaning on a hand that was on the sink, his expression as blank as Kyungsoo’s. 

No use in avoiding the topic. He didn’t give his next words much thought. 

“I didn’t see you at the funeral.” Junmyeon said, no anger or sadness evident in his voice but Kyungsoo knew Junmyeon’s disappointment when he heard it. 

Kyungsoo shook his head even though the other wasn’t looking. He threw away his paper towel and gave himself a glance in the mirror for a moment.

“I was there, you just weren’t looking for me.” He said simply. 

“Why are you here?”

He thought Kyungsoo was going to lie to him. Kyungsoo always gave quick answers. It took a moment for Junmyeon to catch the hesitation. He looked over at Kyungsoo whose eyes were wandering the boring bathroom, looking for something interesting to catch his eye.

“Take a guess,” He suggested. 

Junmyeon’s first guess was visiting. Which didn’t make much sense. Kyungsoo didn’t have any family or friends that were imprisoned here. He took into account his suit and suitcase that were both a very dark blue. Kyungsoo wouldn’t wear a suit if he was visiting.

“Who are you going to represent?” 

“Who are you going to see and evaluate?” Kyungsoo threw right back at him. 

Junmyeon got the message pretty quick and let his disbelief show on his face. Kyungsoo couldn’t be serious. 

“You’re kidding, aren’t you?” He asked with a hopeful halfway smile. Kyungsoo wouldn’t do this. 

“Do I kid when I’m in a suit?” He looked back at him as if this was the 100th time they’ve had this conversation. Very unimpressed by Junmyeon. He held a bit tighter to his suitcase and stopped himself from taking a step back and once again looking away. 

  
  


“You’re actually representing them? Don’t you lawyer’s have a rule about conflict of interest or something like that?”

  
  


“You’d think so, but my clients don’t really have conflict as of now. And no one was willing to take them. This case is so popular and obviously not winnable. They’d look bad as lawyers. It’s not their fault. They’ve already confessed anyway so no need to worry too much about the legal side. What about you? Doesn’t this break Hippa or something of that sort?”

  
  


Junmyeon actually let out a dry chuckle. He didn’t really think of that aspect until now. 

He’s done thinking of all sorts. All he’s done is think, think, think, think, and think. 

  
  


“Not really, I’m just here to evaluate and help out investigators. Many of my colleagues wanted a look at them too actually. Couldn’t even contain their curiosity as they asked me all sorts of questions about past mental history and possible triggers and all sorts of nonsense. At the end of the day though, I specialize in my field, and they don’t.”

Kyungsoo tried to remember that piece of information and failed. Junmyeon could tell because Kyungsoo had a horrible habit of looking down and blinking faster than usual if he was trying to remember something. Junmyeon saw his struggle and amusedly helped out, “Forensic Psychology, along with one or two other branches but,” He shrugged. “We are both here to do a job, so, let’s do well.”

Kyungsoo nodded and followed Junmyeon out of the bathroom. They both walked through the grey ugly halls in silence. It made Junmyeon reminisce about their time at the boarding school. The rare classes that they both had together, they would walk exactly like this. In silence. It felt good to be together like that once again. 

\---------------------------

“I’ll go in first.” Kyungsoo spoke firstly. They both stood outside the hallway which roomed their past friends. It was an electrical door that needed a keycard and a pin to open. The guard had already opened it and it surprised the both of them when they both seemed to freeze as soon as the path was clear. 

Kyungsoo didn’t falter, maybe this was just another day for him.

“Will they even want to talk to you? I heard they waived their rights.” Junmyeon politely informed him. Truthfully, he was thankful that Kyungsoo wanted to go first. 

“They can invoke them again.”

“That would hurt their case if they wanted to-”

“Junmyeon,” He interrupted, still not sparing him a look. “I appreciate the concern, but I know what I’m doing.” He responded nicely.  _ He must’ve thought of everything already, _ Junmyeon realized. 

He nodded and took a step back, letting Kyungsoo go ahead.

_ Be careful, _ Junmyeon wanted to utter. He looked at the back of Kyungsoo’s head, heart beating in an unnatural way. He was sure Kyungsoo could sense his worry.

Kyungsoo looked down for a quick second before stepping in the hallway. Junmyeon got a quick look before the door shut. There was a guard standing outside of each door. Which made Junmyeon notice all the guards around. Junmyeon felt his heart sink and the reality seemed to pull him down. This was the severity of his situation. Kyungsoo went in to talk to his clients. Confessed murders.  _ Cold blooded killers,  _ The media had named them. There were metal chairs besides the door that Junmyeon took a seat in. They were about as cold and uncomfortable as the tension outside the hallway. 

Junmyeon bit his tongue and closed his eyes as he readied himself. 

He was next to confront them.

\------------- 

After about 45 minutes, Kyungsoo exited the hallway. His hair was swept over his face, unlike earlier where it was put back nicely with gel. His stance was tense and he once again held his suitcase tightly. He let out a quiet breath and let his shoulders and back relax. He thanked the guard quietly and turned to walk to his path back out. 

Junmyeon was scared he would pass him without a single glance or word. He stood up slowly and Kyungsoo stopped right in front of him. There was silence. 

“I don’t know what happened to them. But you better figure it out, Junmyeon.” Was all that was said. Before he walked away, not letting Junmyeon ask or argue. 

Junmyeon looked back to the door and suddenly felt surprising confidence. This was his specialty. He was one of the best in his country. This was routine for him. He walked self assured of all these things and nodded to the guard that he was ready to go in. He was. 

  
  


They were in the hallway which was surprisingly warmer than all the other parts he had been so far. 

  
  


He was unsure who was in the first room and he didn’t ask.  _ I don’t need to ask,  _ He told himself. 

Junmyeon was the one who walked to the door first and the guard gave him a look and just shrugged. Going to unlock the door.

“Interesting choice,” His gruff voice spoke out, catching Junmyeon off guard. 

“How so?” His eyebrows furrowed. 

“This one attacked the last guy, I thought he let you know.”

Junmyeon suddenly felt that maybe one reunion was enough for today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things will start to makes sense soon- 
> 
> This fic will probably have slow updates as I'm still working out the plot and ending. 
> 
> Please have patience and don't be afraid to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
